Pervading Lust
by CopraMeow
Summary: Would you trust a cannibal to mend your wounds? An unusual love story between hunger and lust. KidxOC KidxBartolomeo?
1. Cannibal Family

**Disclaimer:** Do not own One Piece, if I did...I'd be already in my personal Harem...BWAHAHAHA

I've found myself a new OP darling, Bartolomeo and a new KidxOC story! *rubs hands in anticipation*

Let's begin!

* * *

Chapter 1. Cannibal family

The ship was sailing steadily until a storm appeared out of nowhere. Marines were rushing and running along the ship, shouting and trying to gain control of the ship.

I snorted and listened to them screaming like ducks, I really hate those assholes.

If we go down I'm dead... the sea stone cuffs wouldn't budge. Either way I can't swim. Might as well relax and hope those butt hurts save the day. Urgh.

_And I still haven't found you..._

I closed my eyes...a nap will do me good.

== the next day ==

˝Bring the prisoner out! I have to interrogate her!˝- Captain Venjador yelled at his men. He couldn't believe he, from all people got the chance to shine bright. Finally my for promotion! I grinned myself and poured my afternoon tea.

Let's see if she talks today..I mused. Shame she was so.. wild. She was quite the looker. Maybe I should interrogate her thoroughly..

˝Captain the prisoner, where should we bring her?˝ - Sergeant Fusta asked.

˝Bring her here˝ - I replied.

A few moments later, the green haired beauty arrived. She barred her teeth and glared. So wild, untamed. I should tame her..

˝You may leave sergeant˝

˝But sir-˝ - he protested

˝You think I can't handle her? She has her cuffs on for christ's sake!˝ - The sergeant nodded and left.

I picked her file up.

˝So...Miss Roheline, how do you do today?˝ (a/n: Roheline – green, estonian)

**Roheline's POV**

I snorted at the old man. The jiji kept checking me out. Hentai-jiji? Urgh. If I could just take these damn cuffs off..

˝You are aware we're taking you to Impel down, right?˝

I averted my gaze to him ˝No, I thought we were sightseeing˝ - I replied sarcastically.

He glared in return making me smirk. Like Hell I'll tell you anything, you old pig.

His eye twitched but kept his gaze on my body.

I was average height, muscled and tan. My hair was a wild green mane which had the same color of my eyes. My ears and belly button were pierced and I had some tattoos. An upside crown with swords tattooed on my chest and two circles from my right ear to my right eye.

They've taken my weapon, my two daggers. I loved those, they were a gift.

˝Not going to talk humm.. what about your Devil fruit? They call you „shocking", „cannibal". Would you like to brag some bout your self or should I have my way with you?˝- my eyes widened. ˝Have you way? I might have cuffs on but I can still bite, senchou.˝ - I spat back.

˝Yes, you bite. Tell me have you ever tasted human flesh?˝ - he inched closer.

˝Yes, it's quite delishous˝ - I replied closer to him knowing he could see my breasts better now. A bit more and I could head butt him. ˝Why would you like to try, _senchou_?˝- I asked in a seductive voice.

I watched as he gulped saliva and came closer. Good boy, just a bit more..

*thud* The ship swayed and shouting could be heard.

˝Goddamnit! You stay here!˝ - he ordered and taking his katana left. Stupid Captain. I got up immediately and spotted my daggers and my bag near his bed. Was he going through my stuff? Urgh that perverted pig!

I put my daggers on my thighs and swung my bag on my shoulder. Now, keys. Where could he put them?

My eyes fell to the desk in the middle of the room. So many drawers..hmm let's see.

More shouting. Gun shots and cannons firing. A marine ship. Pirates. This was my chance to escape.

Where is that god damn key?! I kicked the desk and a bottom drawer opened. Keys.

Gotta love my boots. Steel caps. Love you darlings, saved my ass so many times.

== on the deck ==

˝Kill them and take the valuables!˝ - Killer, Massacre man shouted. Near him, his captain, Eustass Kid, was having a blast.

˝Running away like chicken! Gahahahahha˝ - Kid yelled and laughed.

**Roheline's POV**

I emerged out of the Captain's cabin to a massacre. Bodies strewn everywhere, pirates running and taking whatever they could take.

My eyes went to the main deck and saw two figures. Could you believe my luck? Two supernovas. It could get tricky enough to convince them. I walked up to them and came face to face with the most ruthless supernova. His yellow eyes fixated on my and he grinned.

˝And who are you? You don't look like a Marine..˝ - I lifted my eyebrow.

˝I'm Roheline..˝

˝You seem familiar..˝ - Killer said next to him and raised his scythes suddenly. A blade appeared in front of my throat and I sighed. Who would be stupid enough, a Marine or someone theirs?

I pushed my back into the person and purred ˝Who dares?˝

˝M-m-e˝- stuttering came and I turned my head. A filthy Marine. I sneaked my hand on his chest while the other fetched the small dagger I had in my boot. Thus flashing him a smile and my breasts.

Men, such simple creatures. His eyes were saucers as he stared and he didn't even pay attention to my movements. A hand on his spine and the dagger entered the flesh like butter.

˝What are you?˝- he looked shocked and my fingers entered his flesh. There, bones, slick and wet. I pulled his spine in one motion and put it on like a scarf,the last vertebrate popping in my mouth like a lollipop.

˝Hey little cannibal...aren't you Bartolomeo's little sister?˝ - Kid asked coming closer to me and grinning.


	2. Flame of Time

Chapter 2: Flame of time

* * *

**Roheline's POV**

˝Huh? Who are you?˝- The red haired freak stopped in front of me.

˝You don't remember? I used to chase your brother around. I'm Kid.˝ - Kid, Kid. Wait, goggles. The funny kid with the robots.

˝Where are your robots?˝- I smiled at him.

˝Killer, this is Roheline, Bartolomeo's little sister˝

˝Call me Lily.˝ - I turned to the masked man. He had a nice body. Mmm.

˝Could you take that our of your mouth?˝ - he asked grossed out. I looked at my makeshift lollipop. Fussy aren't we?

˝And you call yourself Massacre Man?˝ - I laughed.

˝The Marines call me that.˝

˝Yeah because Killer is so much nicer and cuter˝

˝What are you doing here?˝ - Kid asked and stopped our little bickering.

˝I'm trying to find the dumbass of my brother. Do you remember our family's tradition?˝

˝The weird voyage one?˝

˝That one! The arse set the goal cause he's older. It's Raftel˝ - I said throwing my arms in desperation. That arse.

˝Mind filling me in on this Kid?˝

˝Let's go to our ship, Roh- Lily you coming?˝ - I laced my arm with his and we left a shocked Killer behind. From all the people to run into. The world is a small place.

˝You a pirate? Pwesh˝- I asked the redhead. But my, did he nicely grew. I watched his muscles contract as he walked and my eyes drifted to his arms, strong yet not too much. I licked my lips and heard him talking.

˝...I want to be the next Pirate King! Raftel is on our way you know˝

˝So what?˝

˝Did you fucking listen to me?˝

˝Erm...˝ - I chuckled and sat in his room on the king sized bed with red bed sheets. The whole room was decorated in red and black. Books, bottles of booze and various items strewn everywhere.

˝I said you can join. I saw you bounty poster woman˝

˝Why do you thing I'd want to?˝

Killer came holding a piece of paper.

**Beautiful Devourer**

**260,000,000 beri**

I smirked. Not bad for a first bounty. If only they knew. I didn't exactly want a bounty, I just wanted to find my brother and things kinda developed like that. I can't help it, if you push my buttons I respond.

˝So you're like Bart?˝ - Kid asked

˝Something like that, you saw what I did. Barty eats them, the flesh I just like sucking bones˝ - I finished and an awkward silence fell.

˝You like sucking on bones?˝- Killer asked.

I rolled my eyes and showed him my lollipop.

Kid laughed ˝You are joining this crew woman, whether you want it or not!˝

I laughed ˝Make me tomatohead!˝ - I used to call him like that when we were kids. I used to trail behind Bart all the time. They never played with me. They always played alone.

˝Don't call me that! Damnit!˝

˝Hahahah what tomatohead? Anyways you don't know the tradition˝- I turned to Killer ˝I have a weird family, hence me and my brother˝ - that earned me quite a chuckle from the masked man ˝The older in the new generation takes a destination. An island, a rock, a place whatever and everyone under him must follow there and reach it or else they're disclaimed from the family. Luckily there are only two of us, me and Bart but the faggot choose Raftel so I'm in hell of a situation˝

˝So you join us, I become Pirate King and you do that thing˝

˝Again with the recruiting!˝ - I snarled at Kid.

˝Why are you against it? We aren't a weak crew. And you have a weird family, no offense˝ -Killer commented.

˝Non taken. Because. I don't feel like it˝ - Both men sweat dropped.

˝You're still a child are you?˝

˝Phew think whatever you want Kid, that won't change my mind˝ - I concluded.

˝Yeah we'll see tomorrow. You change your mind like the tide changes. Hungry?˝ - he said.

˝Starving, got any flesh?˝ - I asked.

˝You mean meat?˝ - Killer corrected me but was ignored I only stared at Kid. Did you get the hint you brute? He smirked

˝Maybe, Killer go tell the men we're having a party. ˝ Killer didn't move from his spot ˝You may leave now! For fuck's sake go!˝ - he barked and Killer turned to me then back to Kid and shrugged his shoulders. Good boy, now leave us alone. I'm hungry.

As soon as the door closed I went to Kid's side and straddled his hips.

˝Well I'm used to the other sibling. Not to-˝ - I silenced him with a bite on his neck. Blood spewed.

Mmmm an appetizer before dinner...

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	3. Dinner is served

Chapter 3: Dinner is served

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Well, I think I had my fill of him. And just in time for dinner, I'm fucking starving. What's a girl gotta do to get a bone around here?! I got up and flashed him a smile ˝Let's eat!˝

**Kid's POV**

That little cannibal can suck my bone anytime heheh. Who would've guessed that she had such an appetite under that pretty exterior and she was rougher than her brother. Wilder and rougher. I smirked as I remembered her riding me and with that bloody smile.

Well, guess I'll see how much of an appetite at dinner.

**Lily's POV**

OH YES! These guys sure love their meat. Pop roasts, ribs, and an entire pig! Time to get to work. I grabbed a wing of a roast turkey, some ribs and the pig's leg. The crew was dumbfounded, looking like I just ate half their food. Well, the truth wasn't far off.I noticed them staring when i grabbed some of the ribs and started sucking the sweet marrow.

**Kid's POV**

Dammit, she's gonna eat all the food on the ship at this rate.

"WHAT?!" she yelled all of a sudden. "WHY ARE YOU STARING?!"! Yelling, she grabbed the nearest crewman and started biting his neck. Holy shit! I leapt over the table to separate them. I don't need her eating my crew as well as my food!

˝Keep your hands of my men! You got enough food wench!˝ - I snarled at her. She just shrugged.

**Lily's POV**

"What the hell do you want, you tomatohead pansy!" I sat back down without giving him a look. I could sense that he was shocked. Well, I was fed up with eating meat anyway. Oh look, a fork!

**Kid's POV**

What the hell is wrong with this woman?! Now she's eating a fork?! And what's with the attitude? She's completely nuts...

˝You really want her to join?˝ - I heard Killer ask me. Now I wasn't so sure. The wench was happily chewing her fork – which was looking like a piece of cheese.

Unconsciously my hand went to my shoulder were she bit me. Her teeth were elongated and sharp, like a carnivals. Damn that family was strange. Still Bart never behaved so, savage. Sure he was a troll but she was a savage.

A loud burp echoed and I lifted my eyes to her. She sat with her hands on her stomach a pleased smirk on her face. Soon she yawned.

˝Oi tin can where do I sleep?˝ - she asked and rubbed her eyes. She behaved like a child and I chuckled.

The air cooled around us as Killer answered her ˝Ask your Captain˝

˝Don't have any˝ - the crew went silent and they turned to me

˝The fuck you staring? She can choose is she wants to join or not...but she will join˝- I finished my drink and looked over Lily. She was practically asleep.

˝Killer bring her to one of the spare bedrooms˝ - I barked and poured some more sake.

˝Why the fuck me?˝

˝It's an order. She won't bite you˝- I saw her smirk. Still hungry? I stared at her. She looked bored.

I glared. ˝Get her out of my sight˝

**Lily's POV**

What's his problem? I shrugged and followed Killer. The meal made me sleepy and I yawned again. I felt my daggers on my thighs and tried so stay awake just a bit more.

˝Oi Killer˝ - the masked man turned to me ˝What's making Kid so pissy?˝

He chuckled ˝He likes having things his way˝ - I snorted. So not going to happen with me.

˝You going to join us or what?˝ - he asked crossing his arms. We arrived at a wooden door which he opened. I peeked and saw a bed,a desk, commode and a book shelf. It looked unused and a bit dusty but it will do. I smiled.

˝Think I will...I need to get to Raftel and there are now rules forbidding me joining a crew˝

˝Okay˝ - he started to leave but stopped just before I closed the door ˝What was Kid like?˝

˝Hmm what do you mean?˝

˝As a kid˝ - I laughed at the pun and saw him shaking, was he laughing? And he thought I was weird. ˝Loud, full of energy and attached to my brother. Why do you ask?˝

˝Curiousity. Get rest you're be doing chores like the rest of us.˝

˝Good night˝

*the next morning*

I groaned. Who the fuck was banging on my door like a maniac? ARGH.

I got up and opened the door ˝WHO THE FUCK? WHAT DO YOU WANT?˝ - a tall male stood in front of me. He had antenna like things sticking on the tops of his hair and was wearing fish net stockings. AND THEY CALL ME WEIRD?

Looks like I'll fit in nicely. ˝Captain said you'll help me out. I'm Wire the shipwright.˝ - I yawned not interested.

˝Uh uh I'll come in 15 minutes. Hey where do I shower?˝ - they forgot to tell me where was everything.

Wire looked at me strangely ˝No tour, eh? Down this hall to the right. You'll share with us.˝

˝Oh okay now scram˝ - I closed the door and yawned. I need to shop for clothes.

After showering I started to head back wearing a towel and saw a familiar door. Kid's room. I'll just borrow a thing or two.

Now where is Wire? A crew member passed by me and I gripped his neck ˝Where is Wire?˝ - I asked sharply and his eyes widened.

˝Uhum the lower deck, biggest room on the left˝

˝Thank you˝ I released him and flashed a smile showing my sharp teeth. My stomach grumbled and I made my way to Wire...breakfast.

The ship was actually pretty huge, the crew running around and doing their jobs. I glanced up to the jolly roger, hmm maybe I could make a new tattoo?

˝Hi you must be the new member, I'm Heat˝ - a tall man approached me. He had long shaggy blue hair and stitches al over his body. His mouth was like the Glasgow smile.

˝I'm Lily, what's with the stitches?˝ - yes I'm a blunt asshole.

He smiled and opened his mouth, out came flames. ˝COOL! Devil fruit or ? ˝

˝It's a long story actually˝

˝You'll tell me later! I want that˝ - actually I could do it but he doesn't need to know that.

Finally I arrived into a large room were scraps of metal lied all over. I felt my mouth water and ventured to a pile of nails and wedges. Picking a few up I popped them in my mouth and started chewing happily.

˝What are you doing?˝ - Wire asked alarmed. Oh right I didn't see him at dinner last night.

˝Having breakfast˝ - I said and munched. A particular iron plate caught my eyes and I sat next to it planning to devour it as Wire took it out of my hands.

I glared ˝This is needed for the new canon. No eating while I work˝- I huffed

˝Fine can I have scraps?˝ - he looked at me crazily

˝You actually eat those?˝

I rolled my eyes ˝No I do it because I like it. I need it.˝ - I smirked. He was trying to melt something, an iron rod. ˝Let me˝ - I took it out of his arms and breathed on it. The iron melted easily in my arms and spewed out of my fingers like water.

˝What are you...˝ Wire whispered.

* * *

**WHAA people you do realize I see you opening and reading this? **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! ANYTHING, FLAMES, PRAISES, RECEPIES FOR MEAT - ANYTHING. I love seeing reviews and hearing your opinion!**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	4. Ocean Deep

Chapter 4: Ocean deep

* * *

**Lily's POV**

˝A person with a weird digestion˝- I said and watched the iron seep away. Suddenly a crash was heard nad shouting followed after it.

Following Wire I raced outside to see a storm before us. Black skies, rain and thunder. We were directly on course to the center of it. The crew was running, trying to get control over the ship.

˝Change course! We need to avoid that on all costs!˝ - I heard Killer yell over the thunder. Soon the wind and waves rocked the ship. I was trying to get hang of a rope so I wouldn't fall over but my hand missed and I slipped off the ship directly in the dark water.

**Kid's POV**

My fingers slipped on the thick rope. Curse this weather!

Everything was in chaos. The men miserably falling under a storm. Anger over took me and my powers activated. Various objects started flying around the deck, flying into the sails and crew.

Something green scrambled on my left and a loud splash could be heard.

Don't fucking tell me...

Sprinting over the slippery deck I saw her head under the water. She was falling like a hammer. A hammer.

˝Fuck me she has a Devil Fruit!˝ - I growled and dove after her. As I reached the water a thought came to my mind: _I'm a Devil Fruit user..._

===== later on =====

**Killer's POV**

The storm raged for hours long and we haven't found Kid or Lily. I refused to accept it. They didn't fall in the ocean. According to the bounty she was a Devil Fruit user, they couldn't possibly survive it.

Fuck. My head throbbed as a migraine approached.

The door flung open and Heat entered ˝Still no sign of Master Kid or Roheline¨

˝Call her Lily, are you sure you checked everywhere?!˝

˝Exept the ocean but Master Kid wouldn't...˝

˝He woudln't but if Lily fell over...He's an idiot.˝

˝But if they fell down they'd drown!˝ - he exclaimed and shook his head. I knew that Heat. I hope they didn't.

===== tomorrow ======

**Lily's POV**

I woke on something sandy. It smelled weird and moist. Opening my eyes I saw Kid lying next to me. He was lightly snoring.

I felt rock under me and the smell of the ocean around me. Stone walls - we were in a cave. How the fuck?

The storm. I fell in the ocean, did the tomatohead jump after me? But he's a hammer like me.

I shook him ˝OI! Wake up!˝

He stirred and looked at me angrily. ˝Why the fuck do you wake me?˝

˝We're in a cave. Any idea how we got there? I lost conscious after I fell in the ocean˝

˝Huh?˝ - he answered smartly. I rolled my eyes and got up.

˝Seize them! Take the cursed one first!˝ - a voice shouted and suddenly we were surrounded by blue painted warriors. I cursed.

Kid got up and we took a battle stance. ˝Who the fuck are they?˝- he growled behind me.

˝Don't talk˝- I ordered and he turned around to say something but a net was thrown. Seas stone net.

I felt my body loose it's energy and slumped down like a doll.

˝I really hate this stone...˝

A hooded figure approached us. ˝Who the fuck is it now?˝ - Kid said annoyed slumped next to me.

˝Ah so the cursed one returned!˝ - a smooth female voice came.

˝Not like I wanted to! You tricked me! The storm – that was your doing wasn't it, Noroi!˝ - I shouted annoyed.

She laughed with that silky voice and dropped her hood. I saw in the corner of my eye Kid's expression. He was drooling. I rolled my eyes. She was using glamour. Right now she looked like a woman in the bloom of her youth, long black hair, caramel eyes and a pouty mouth.

In reality she looked like an old hag. Damn that witch.

˝Take them to the castle! Now!˝

˝Lily...have something to say to me?˝ - Kid said next to me

˝Uhm surprise I'm cursed?˝- I said meekly and he glared at me.

* * *

**It's crappy and more like a filler but it was needed.**

**PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! RAISE YOUR HANDS AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! I NEED YOUR STRENGHT!**

***Who knows this quote? They get a cookie***

**Read and Review**


	5. Flower pots and green curses

Chapter 5: Flower pots and green curses

* * *

**Lily's POV**

We were both thrown in cells with seastone all around. How peculiar. I didn't have a Devil Fruit last time I escaped from here. Rumors spread fast, eh?

˝OI LILY!˝ - a furious red head yelled next to me.

˝What tomatohead?˝

˝Start talking!˝

˝'Bout what?˝

˝Stop shitting me woman, why the fuck are you cursed? Where are we?!˝

I sighed, might as well spill the beans ˝I'm cursed okay? My Dad loved gambling and gambled his first daughter to a witch. She cursed me. And this is her Kingdom.˝

Aren't I such an elaborate person? Ahhh

˝The fuck? What's the curse?˝

˝Actually nothing weird, well not really. My digestion, my teeth and the fact that people around me seem to get in to trouble, have accidents of bad luck. A cacodaemon.˝ - I finished as he stared at me. Finally he snapped and started laughing like a mad man.

˝Not funny Kid˝- I growled. Shit did I use his name?

˝Yeah it is, so you can munch everything and digest it. Why metal?˝ - he asked curious.

˝It's tastes good, wood is dry and doesn't have taste, rocks are plain horrible. Meat and bones are yummy˝ - he howled with laughter. Didn't that feel nice? Fuck you tomato head.

˝Uh what about bad luck?˝ - I shrugged my shoulders.

˝We'll see˝ - I grinned.

˝Need to pee˝ - he tried to stand up but ended up almost crawling on the opposite side od the cell. I turned and closed my eyes.

He came to the wall and there was silence. Time passed, 10 minutes if my inner watch worked. Then he shouted and started cursing

˝The fuck did you do woman!?˝ - he turned,pants down and yelled. There was something green down there.

I squinted my eyes so I could see better and there it was.

My laughter echoed from the walls.

Eustass Captain Kid had green pubes. HAHAHAAHA

˝We're related Kid?˝ - I couldn't contain my laughter

˝STOP THAT SHIT WENCH! YOU KNOW THEY WEREN'T GREEN BUT RED! THE FUCK YOU'D DO ?˝- he snarled.

˝Nothing, it's the curse darling˝

˝Why the fuck didn't you warn me?˝

˝10 minutes ago you were laughing at it and I kinda forgot˝ - I said trying to catch my breath.

Hours passed and he slumped at the opposite side of the cell.

˝You could dye it back, you know?˝- I tried.

˝Shut your trap˝

Oh okay. I giggled. Good thing I haven't told him the rest of the curse. There's no way he'd activate it anyway.

˝Stop giggling!˝ - he whined

˝Noup nothing else to do around here Kid˝ - I replied

˝What's the worst that can happen to me here because of you?˝

˝You know it already, al though you're not in danger˝

˝What do you mean?˝ - should I?

˝There's another part of the curse...˝ -I started. Should I really say this?

˝The other part is..˝

˝GET UP BOTH OF YOU!˝ - a voice yelled and cut me off. Kid looked irritated and I was relieved. Maybe he'll forget about it.

The guard led us out od the cell and pushed to the hall. It was stony and the same blue color as I remembered it. Flower pots were everywhere, each filled with the same blue flowers. Forget-me-nots. _Myosotis arvensis__. _They were so pretty, small but so meaningful.

Back at home mom used to plant them everywhere! My window was always full of them. I turned to Kid to mention them as a pot fell down right on his head. I stifled my laugh as he glared at me. So it begins..

The guard let us to a hall and I saw her smirking there.

Finally she was in her true form. The ugly bitch – age unknown. Some say she is over 500 years old. Phew.

˝Oh have you been treated well darlings?˝ - she said in her sour voice and eyed Kid. I remained still as he glared at us both.

˝Stop glaring at me! I'm not the guilty one here˝ - I shouted at him

˝You are the cursed one! Of course it's your fault!˝ - he shouted back.

˝Ahhh a lover's quarrel!˝ - Noroi mused.

˝what? w'ere not!˝ - I yelled at her.

˝A lover's. Lily what didn't you tell me?˝ - Kid asked in a menacing tone.

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHHHH poor Lily. What didn't she tell Kid? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews!**


	6. When the most ridiculous happens

Chapter 6: When the most ridiculous happens...

* * *

**Lily's POV**

˝Erm the guard interrupted...˝ - I started

˝Tell me second part of the curse damn woman˝ - he snorted.

˝Someone who will be my soul mate will give me a child.˝ - I yelled back ˝And all because this bitch was bored and gambled with my DAD!˝- I pointed to Noroi who was calmly sitting on her throne observing us.

˝You're so adorable!AHHH!˝ - she mused.

˝But you got something wrong, first she's not my soul mate and she's not pregnant!˝ - Kid snarled!

˝Oh you're wrong! Ahh such a nice body, I'm jealous Roheline...˝

Without thinking my hand went to my stomach..we didn't pay attention. Did he? Fuck he did. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe.

˝But you told me I wasn't fertile!˝ - my voice came out weak.

˝Until your soul mate arrived˝ - she answered.

˝He is not my soul mate!˝ - I yelled as tears stung to my eyes. No one. Never. I vowed it to myself, the curse won't be fullfield. Never.

˝Can you feel it honey? The small life growing in you? OHH I hope he/she gets red hair and green eyes! That would be so pretty!˝ - she clasped her hands together and grinned.

˝What do you want from me?˝ - I whispered. Kid was silent the whole time. I imagine he's pissed off.

I sighed and turned to him. His expression was blank. Like he didn't even care. Our eyes locked and he growled.

I felt the sting of pain in my did I expect anyway?! It was just a fuck.

˝I will be releasing you both. I just wanted to see for myself who things are progressing. tHat's all!˝ - she lifted a finger ˝ Recupero abies virens˝ - a green light escaped and we were both pulled up in the air and flung. Higher and higher until we reached the sky, as fast as we flied the faster we fell.

I felt my bottom hit wood and a thump near me. Kid landed face down. Oh, boy.

˝A ship?˝ - I whispered and tried to look around.

˝Get off your damn asses and clean this shit!˝- a too familiar voice said.

˝Barty?˝ - I hear Kid say as my greenhaired, pig teethed brother came.

˝Oi sis where'd you come off? Kid?˝ - he said with a his wolfish grin.

˝Nisan!˝ - I jumped and hugged him.

˝You'Re hugging me?! Oi Kid what did you do to her?!˝ - Bartolomeo the Cannibal yelled.

˝Do you know she's cursed?˝- was all he said.

˝Yeah and ?˝

˝Can I go and have a shower? I really need steamy water right now.˝ - I interrupted them.

Bartolomeo nodded ˝Sure sis, go to my cabin˝ - I tore from his arms and ran to the cabins. I so don't want to be near him. Ever again.

**Bartolomeo's POV**

She seems rattled and scared. What the fuck did happen here? Kid is furious on the other hand.

˝Follow me˝ - I take him to the back, in secret room next to the galley. A king sized bed is in the middle. Whips, chains and cuffs beside it. I smirk and flop down.

˝Now darling did you miss me?˝ - I tug at his coat.

˝Stop it Barty, we're over˝ - he retorts in a cold voice.

˝What not even a fuck? For old times sake?˝ - I huff. What happened to him?

˝Your sister...˝

˝You keep babbling about her, did she caught your eye? Remember she's cursed. Leave her alone˝

˝Do you know what her curse is?˝

˝Of course the can't have a baby unless she finds her soul mate, which probably won't ever happen considering our family and reputation and she brings bad luck.˝

˝She's pregnant.˝ - my eyes shot from his zipper to his face.

˝What did you say?!˝ - my eyes narrow. Why do I have this feeling I'll regret asking this.

˝It's mine.˝ - was all he said in an icy voice.

˝First of aren't you gay!? SECOND IT'S MY BABY SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK KID?!˝ - I yell and the sound bounces back. Soundproof to love, now I hate that shit.

˝I or better we didn't know. Wasn't she gay?˝

˝Bisexual˝

˝It happened. I am not her soul mate whatever that stupid witch says.˝

˝You'll go back to your ship and leave the fuck alone my sister , is that clear?˝ - I snarl. He nods. ˝Go stay in one of the guest room.˝ - was all I said before I exited.

* * *

**OI, WHAAAT?**

**Read and Review what you think will happen to our trio?!**


	7. Distance is Nothing

**A/N: ODA YOU FUCKED MY PLAN! The chapter with Bartolmeo messed up my plot but I found a way to overcome it BWAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Chapter 7: Distance is nothing

*Lily's POV*

I sat on the deck, my feet dangling over the ocean. It had been a week since I saw the red head. My hand went to my stomach.

_I'm pregnant. _

How am I supposed to raise a kid? I'm not fit for this job.

I keep dreaming of him. It's as my mind became obsessed. I'm not even in love with him

_It was just a fuck._

Sure, that's why my mind keeps reminding me of him. Weren't my thoughts nice and sarcastic?

I shift my legs and notice a red head on deck, Kid? Nah I shook my head. Damn you brain, stop it! He's gone and he's not coming back.

_And our child? _

Don't think he gives two shits about it. Maybe he doesn't even believe me about the curse? Maybe he thinks someone else is the father...

I sighed for the umpteenth time and watched the ocean . It was so calm, no wind no ripples, but how fast could that change. A fierce storm could appear in minutes, and drag us down.

What if my child is affected by my Devil Fruit?!

What should I name it?!

Shit, I never thought about names did I ?

˝Oi Lil, you okay? You seem off?˝ - my pig brother asked.

˝Yeah Bart, thinking about names..˝

˝How about Kid junior or Kidette?˝ - he mused

˝Do you want to be the uke in every relationship or ? ˝ - I sneered

He threw his arms in the air ˝Oi oi, okay I was joking˝

˝I was thinking about Victor if it's a boy and if it's a girl...˝

˝How about Caroline?˝ - he suggested

˝Like our mom?˝

˝Yeah, she was pretty and awesome˝

˝Glad you estimate people based on appeareance˝ - I rolled my eyes

˝It's better than nothing, you were whimpering in your sleep you know˝

˝You heard me?˝

˝I sleep like a rabbit sis, what's bothering you?˝ - he looked concerned

˝Going to give birth on a pirate ship sailing to Raftel. What do you think?˝

He sighed ˝I know the circumstances aren't peachy but you have me and the crew we'll assist in anything.˝

˝Why did you choose Raftel for the tradition?˝ -I asked. I always wondered why. Not only is it dangerous but pretty stupid. So many sail out and don't even make it half way.

˝We're almost at Sabaody sis, half way there. We can make it and besides why not? If push comes to show I'll sacrifice myself for your and my nephew˝

I smacked his head ˝Don't ever say that!˝

˝What ?˝

˝You won't die you arse!˝

His eyes softened ˝Sis better me than you...and ...˝ - he mumbled the last part

˝What did you say?˝

He blushed a deep hue ˝Tell me your new crush?˝ - I teased

˝Strawhat senpai´˝ - he mumbled and I howled with laughter

˝Gum boy? You can't be serious! HAHAHAHAHHA Hate to break it to you but I don't think he's gay brother˝ - I laughed so hard my sides' hurt

˝You thought that of Kid too˝ - he winked and the smile disappeared from my face.

˝So he's been haunting your dreams..˝ - he concluded.

˝Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat˝ - I rolled my eyes

˝Liar, I know he's handsome and amazing in bed but..˝

˝Can we not talk about ˝˝

˝What? was he bad? ˝

˝Barty!˝ - I shrieked

˝What? WAS HE? Hmmm he was good with me...WAIT DID HE HURT YOU?˝- Barty yelled in his high pitched voice. Quite comical.

˝No! Let's not talk about sex with him...˝ - I yelled back

˝Oh right...it's kinda different isn't it. Anyways Luffy sempai is so much cuter than him!˝ - I giggled at my fierce looking brother fangirling about a gum boy.

˝You can't be serious˝

˝What?˝

˝Nothing˝

Barty just smiled and hugged me ˝Don't worry, it will all turn okay, and he's a great guy. Don't let the roughness of him fool you. He'll come to you back.˝

˝Don't wanna˝ - I pouted. Really I don't need him. I need to learn how to be a role model for my child.

˝In time...˝ - he said and went to his navigator.

Sure in time..In time i'll be busy with my child. No time for men and especially not for him.

**meanwhile on another ship that was docked on Sabaody**

*Killer's POV*

Get ready to sail!˝ - Kid shouted. He was pissed ever since he came back to his ship. He'd often close himself in his room and drink until he was unconscious.

Killer was worried. He had been more obsessed with bloodshot than before. He killed more messily than usually and drank heavily.

When he approached him and asked where Lily was all he got was a bottle thrown at his mask and curses.

No one on the crew knew what happened but they all feared she got killed. Maybe Kid blamed himself for it?

˝Oi Kid˝

The red head turned his head, he was already pissed

˝What?˝ - he snapped.

˝Can we talk? Alone˝

He mumbled something incoherent and went to his room. Killer followed suit. At least he can't kill me that easily he mused.

Kid slumped in his chair and took the nearest bottle, popped the cork and took a swing.

˝Bette?˝ - I asked and sat opposite him stretching my legs.

˝Yeah..what do you want Killer? I want to be left alone˝

˝Is she dead?˝

˝No just pregnant˝ - Oh. What?! He actually answered.

˝What do you mean?˝

He didn't say anything just stared at his bottle.

˝We'll sail for Fishman Island and get the fastest way to the New World. Do we have enough provisions?˝

˝Yes and don't dodge the question. What the fuck happened?˝

Taking a gulp he put the bottle down and locked his gaze on me ˝It's mine. Now scram out˝ - he said in his „order" voice.

It's his ?

Sighing I got out.

˝Try not to get wasted too much˝

˝Whatever mom˝ - he muttered and took a swing again.

I sighed again and shut the door.

She's pregnant with his kid. His ex's sister. Did Bartolomeo know about this? Kid neer answered where they were and what happened.

I thought Kid was gay?!

*Kid's POV*

Another gulp and then another. The bitter liquid burned my throat and numbed me. I couldn't take it. The reality seemed like a fucking dream.

She is with my kid.

I – what should I do?

I keep having this fucking dreams about her.

Shit – I ran a hand thorough my messy hair and took another swing. Empty already? Another.

* * *

**What do you think will happen to our soon to be parents? Read and Review! **


	8. I want to be a pirate Mommy!

Chapter 8: I want to be a pirate Mommy!

* * *

˝Victor don't you dare enter there!˝ - a man yelled after a grinning toddler who just ignored him and dashed for the bar.

The toddler was barely 2 years old with huge green mischevious eyes and flame red hair that kept sticking up in al directions. He hardly listened to anyone. Like now.

Giggling the child made its way around the many tables filled with pirates. This was one of those islands where pirates where welcome, the one of few safe spots in the New World.

˝Stop it or I'll be telling your mother boy!˝ - the man warned and the toddler merely stuck his tongue out and ran away.

All this was observed by a Supernova sitting in the corner.

*Kid's POV*

We were docked at this shitty island because of fucking supplies. The place was filled with vermin and cockroach pirates. I snorted as a kid entered the bar.

This could be interesting.

The kid absolutely didn't listen to the man chasing him and came closer. He stopped in front of me and I almost fainted.

The child had flaming red hair, like mine and cocked his head curiously.

˝M-mister!˝ - he pronounced wobbly. A toddler, it couldn't be...

The kid grinned at me and pointed at my hair

˝Victor get over here!˝ - the man shouted as he came to us. I sneered and he gasped in shock.

˝Victor is it?˝ - I turned to the child. He nodded his head ˝Eus-Eus-Eushatys Victyor!˝ - he announced proudly.

My breath got caught. What did he say?

˝Oi you, what's the full name of this child?˝

He shivered and put his hands on the child who merely grinned back.

˝Eustass Victor˝

˝Does his mother go by the name Roheline?˝

˝Yes˝

˝Take me to her´˝ - I said and took the child in my arms. He squealed happily and tried to pry my goggles with his clumsy hands.

˝You want these? ˝ - I took them off and handed them to Victor. He beamed and put them on his head flashing me a toothy smile.

˝Oi Kid, why are you holding a child?˝ - Killer came to our table and looked confused.

˝Greet my son, Killer. You take me to Lily˝ - I barked.

Killer and the rest of the crew stood there shocked as I laughed with my son.

With my son.

Fuck never thought I'd ever think that.

*on Bartolomeo's ship*

*Lily's POV*

˝Barty, have you seen Victor?˝ - I asked as she scanned for her troublemaking son.

˝Troy took him to town, they'll be back soon˝- Bartolomeo asked not prying his eyes from the newspaper. Must be Luffy again, I rolled my eyes.

˝Oh okay...Barty? I have this weird feeling in my gut˝

He looked up and smiled. ˝Might have something to do...˝

˝Oh shut up, this doesn't have anything to do with Kid! Stop it already!˝

˝You've changed˝ - he said and looked at me.

˝What?˝

˝Since you gave birth to Victor. You've grown up,sis. No more the rebellious little girl. I'm proud of you˝

˝Erm Bart, did you hit your head somewhere? You don't usually speak like this˝ - does his gayness affect him so much? Urgh Barty.

He laughed. ˝Don't kill me okay? I'm going to grab something to eat˝ - he stood up and went to the galley. I nodded and sat on the railing watching the sea.

Yeah I did grow up. I had to. My son depends on me. That little devil. My lips curled up, my devil.

I saw Troy approaching the ship and he started running.

˝I'm so *gasp* sorry Lily *inhale* don't kill me˝ - with that he ran off

˝Oi Troy where is my son!?˝ - I yelled after him. If he lost him or something I'm going to kill him! I huffed.

˝Here˝ - a too familiar voice said. I gasped and turned my head.

Kid was holding a happy Victor in his arms. Vicky had Kid's goggles on and beamed at his father.

˝Why – What˝

˝Victor came in the bar I was in˝ - he explained.

˝You recognized him? ˝ - I was too shocked.

He chuckled ˝Think he recognized me˝

˝Yesh! Mommy he has my hair!˝ - the toddler declared happily.

I laughed ˝Victor you have his hair, this is your Daddy˝ - I said. I don't have a fucking idea what Kid wants but Victor has a right to know that.

The toddler stared at me and then turned his head at Kid who just waited for his reaction

˝Daddy!˝ - he squealed and hugged his neck. I had to laugh. My devil adorable son.

I noticed Kid smiled lightly.

˝Looks like he likes you˝ - I said.

˝I wasn't sure you'd let me near him˝

˝Didn't know you wanted to˝

˝He was born on the 5th December, right?˝

My eyes popped ˝How did you know?!˝

˝My pubes turned to normal ˝ - I bursted laughing. ˝Yeah my curse's been lifted˝- Kid glared but had Victor still in his hands. I couldn't believe my eyes. He accepted him as his son. Only that explained the fact that he still held him gently.

˝Can I be in his life?˝ - he suddenly asked.

˝What? Kid you're a pirate˝

˝Mommy I wanna be a pirate too!˝ - my little devil said. I sighed and Kid beamed at him

˝You'll be a Kidd pirate! The strongest on the sea!˝ - Victor grinned and looked at me ˝Mommy˝

˝You ever break a promise to our son I'll break your neck, you get that Kid?˝

The original red head grinned just as his son did.

* * *

daww the happy family together - how will they react now as parents to each other?


	9. Brute gentleness

Chapter 9: Brute gentleness

* * *

*Kid's POV*

˝Oi watch it!˝ - I shouted at my son. The little fucker threw that apple piece at me and giggled. He didn't want to eat that damn apple. I was getting more and more frustrated. Lily laughed and took the apple from me ˝Here, you have to slice it in smaller pieces˝ - she gave him a tiny piece and he nibbled on it happily. That was unfair – I glared at the kid but he only giggled in return.

I sighed. ˝You aren't used to him, it will take time and you keep forgetting he's not even 2 years old.˝ - Lily mused and I shot her a dark look.

˝I'm a pirate I'm not used to...˝ - I began

˝Kids..˝ - she finished.

˝Since when were you so calm and normal!?˝ - she was off somewhat.

˝Since I've become a mother, geez what's with you and Barty? You both keep asking me the same question.˝ - she rolled her eyes. Fuck, that makes sense. She couldn't be a kid anymore now that she had one of her own.

˝You thinking? Didn't think I'd see that one˝ -she said and fed him another piece. He ate that small piece for so long? Eyeing him I saw he had small teeth.

˝You don't exactly know me Lily, not since we've been kids˝

˝True˝ - she wiped Victors mouth, there was drool everywhere ˝You're lucky he outgrew diapers so soon˝

Shivering to the thought I glared at her ˝How did you manage?˝ - didn't baby's make so much noise?

She laughed ˝Lots of coffee and barely some sleep. He didn't like sleeping at all. He has so much energy its' not even funny anymore˝

˝I was like that˝ - I tried to recall what my mother used to see when I was as small as Victor. ˝Mother said I'd crawl everywhere and put everything in my mouth˝

Lily giggled ˝He is your son then, you're both the same˝ - she shook her head.

*Lily's POV*

"Say, wouldn't you like some time alone with your son? You haven't seen each other in 2 years, maybe you'd like to have a talk?" I saw his face go green even before I finished the sentence.

"What? No, I mean, uh, I don't know what to do with kids! I'm used giving orders to my crew, not having to deal with a toddler."

"Wait a minute!" I said with a laugh. "Are you telling me that the great pirate captain Eustass Kid, scourge of the seas, feared across the Grand Line and loudmouth extraordinaire, is afraid of a small child?!"

He threw a cup in fury but I dodged in time, only to continue laughing. "Shut up woman, I'm afraid of no one!"

Now little Victor joined in the fun. "Daddy'sh afraid of me ihihihihih!"

"No I'm not you little brat! Come here!"

*Kid's POV*

Oh that bloody wench! I was mad but I laughed with them, and the little guy came up to me and grabbed my foot.

"Don't worry daddy, I won't hurt you!" It was like seeing myself in the mirror. The little rascal sure was loud and obnoxious, and he didn't have a moment's rest. Guess now I'll have to teach the brat how to fire a gun, or how to wield a cutlass. Who knows, if he gets a head start maybe he'll be the greatest pirate of all when his time comes. I grinned my son the heir to the Pirate King.

˝Kid.. don't give him guns or weapons˝ - Lily warned. I gave her a smirk.

˝You think so low of me?˝

˝No but you're easy to read, now be a good dad and don't kill your son˝ - she said and got up.

I looked over to my kid, he giggled and bounced on his heels.

˝Where were you daddy?˝ - he asked suddenly.

˝What do you mean squirt?˝

˝You weren't hire daddy...I missed you , Mira had a daddy and mommy and I didn't!˝- he was sniffling away. Tears flew down his face and he looked at me all miserable.

˝Are you going to leave Daddy?!˝ - he asked horrified. I couldn't answer him out of shock.

˝Please Daddy don't leave!˝ - he clung to my leg.

˝Stop it!˝- I snapped at him ˝My son will not cry˝

He was still sniffling away and big tears were steadily flowing down his cheeks. Shit I made it worse

˝Stop crying or I'll leave!˝ - I threatened and he started hiccuping and coughing, trying to calm himself. I waited and eventually he was only sobbing a bit still firmly grasping my leg. I sighed and looked at him.

He raised his arms at me ˝Pick you up?˝ - he nodded. I picked him up and waited ˝Well?˝

˝Lap!˝ - he squealed. I put him down in my lap and he snuggled close.

˝Please don't leave Daddy, mommy and I missed you!˝

˝Mommy?˝

˝Yesh, she would get sad sometimes and I'd try to cheer her up! She looked like someone took her teddy bear !˝- I had to chuckle at his reasoning.

˝Mommy loves you she wouldn't be sad˝- Did I just say love without even a flinch? The fuck? This kid is affecting me.

˝Where were you Daddy? ˝

˝Erm doing pirate buisness˝

˝What's that?˝ - he asked confused

˝Pirating˝

˝What's piratiyng?˝ - I looked at him strangely.

˝Do you know what a pirate is?˝ - he shook his head. Oh fuck me.

˝What's a pirate Daddy?˝

˝A pirate is...˝ - how should I explain this? Its vague to me. Damn ˝A free person. Does whatever and wherever he wants. He sails the sea and fights to get strong and wealthy.˝

˝Are you a pirate Daddy?˝

˝Yes, why?˝

˝You're strong then! Daddy is strong!˝

˝Squirt did you hit your head?˝ - he giggled and snuggled closer.

˝Love you Daddy˝- I stared at him hard. Did he just say...

˝How?! You just met me kid˝

˝You're my Daddy! I love you and Mommy!˝ - he exclaimed proud and I blinked hard. Fuck, what's this feeling. Pride? Happiness? Shit.

˝Yeah I you too, kid ˝ - I managed to choke out and he beamed at me. This kid – he keeps smiling at me. At his monster father.

˝Kid what do you want to do?˝ - I asked as he started to play with my gun. ˝Don't touch that˝- somehow I knew Lily would skin me alive if I let him play with that.

˝I see!˝

˝What?˝

˝You see something and the other has to guess what it is!˝

I rolled my eyes. ˝Okay, guess˝

˝Is it blue?˝

˝No˝

He seemed to think ˝Green?˝

˝No˝

I ruffled his hair and grinned ˝What?˝

˝Nothing squirt keep guessing˝ - I said and made myself comfortable. This will be a lazy afternoon.

* * *

**_This story! aaaaaaaah so damn cute! BUT there will be something else in those calm waters of parentship_**

**_Read and Review!_**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I'm sorry for everyone that is following this story but it's going on a HIATUS.**

**College is starting tomorrow and I've lost creativity.**

**I started writing like shit and I hate it therefore I'll take a break from writing and return fresh!**

**This will continue so keep your eyes peeled for more :) **


End file.
